A Few of the Many
by mandyTbickerson
Summary: 5 of the many injuries Helen Magnus received throughout her many years. Each chapter can stand alone. Features many Sanctuary characters. COMPLETE
1. Head Over Heels

**Another Five Parter... I can't help myself. Hoping to post one a week but might update quicker, depending on how quickly I can come up with ideas. This first chapter is a little rough, I had a hard time trying to keep them in character. It's also just kind of fluffy. Some of the rest will be fun, some will be angsty.**

**Each chapter can stand alone.**

* * *

Helen had hobbled to her office and sat down at her desk. She had been careful to watch for any sign of being seen for she knew she would never live this down if she was caught. She opened the drawers of the desk until she found what she was looking for. She winced as she accidentally applied pressure to her right foot.

She began to wrap the bandage she had found around her foot and ankle when the door to her office opened and Will walked through it.

"Bloody hell, I thought I'd locked that." She muttered under her breath as she continued to wrap her injured ankle.

"Magnus? You alright?" Will looked concerned.

"I'm quite alright, William. I've just twisted my ankle is all." She swore under her breath again as the bandage had not been wrapped properly. She had done this a hundred times, why couldn't she get it right!

"Let me help you." Will spoke as he crossed the room to her desk. Helen started to protest but surrendered with a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, but be sure to wrap it tightly but also not too tightly."

"I know, Magnus. I can do it." He gently unwrapped her poorly executed wrap job and began to do it the right way.

"What happened anyway."

"Nothing."

"Magnus..."

"It was nothing, William."

"People don't sprain their ankles for no reason, Magnus." He finished wrapping the ankle and looked at her with a mischievous glean in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed in exasperation.

"Very well. If you must know."

"I really must." She shot him a look that meant he was really trying his luck.

"I broke my heel." She finally said, pulling a broken stiletto from her desk drawer and placing it on top.

She looked at him, almost daring him to laugh. He looked back at her, eyes wide, every ounce of self control trying to stop himself from laughing.

"And. How did. You do that." He asked through carefully controlled breaths.

"Well..."

* * *

_Helen had already finished her morning routine and was heading back to her office to finish some paperwork. It had already been a long day. One of the abnormals on the lower levels had caught a cold and the specific physiology of the creature did not allow for conventional treatment. She had spent the last week developing an antibiotic that would help the poor thing to recover within the week. She got on the elevator and made the ascent to her office floor. The elevator came a to a stop and doors opened._

_Helen started to step out the door when the heel of her shoe became stuck in the gap between the elevator door and the floor she was trying to get off on. She yelped as the heel snapped causing her to twist her ankle and lose her balance, falling not so gracefully to the ground._

_"Oh, bloody hell..."_

* * *

Will just stared at her.

"Go ahead."

"Magnus, I would nev-" He couldn't even finish the sentence. He burst out laughing apologizing as he looked at her. After a moment her face twitched and she too could no longer suppress her laughter. They both stopped and he looked at her again, a look of revelation on his face.

"You said it was _this_ floor you got off on, right?" The mischievous look had returned.

"Yes." She said slowly. He started backing out toward the door.

"And we have cameras in the elevators. We have cameras _everywhere_."

If looks could kill, Will would be very dead.

"Don't even think about it."

Will turned and quickly left the room yelling "Henry!"

Helen made to stand up but quickly at back down with a hiss of pain. Young William would pay for this, that she could promise.

* * *

2 weeks later

The entire Sanctuary had seen the video. Henry had it played on a loop for about 3 days straight. They all had waited for Magnus to tell them off but she hadn't said a word. And honestly that was more terrifying than any scolding she may give them.

One day Will was just waking up when he had the uneasy feeling of being watched. He opened one eye and let out a startled gasp.

"Good morning, Dr. Zimmerman."

Helen Magnus was sitting in a chair next to his bed looking at him with a sweet smile. She got up from the chair a walked toward the door. She turned to look at him once more.

"Enjoy your day." She smiled once more, then left the room.

He didn't need to get out of bed today. Or any day for that matter. He'd just stay put and whatever revenge Magnus had planned could not happen.

Will had never been so terrified in his life.

* * *

**What did Magnus do? After I finish the final one I might post it as a bonus chapter.**

**As always, reviews a greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Just an Accident

**Angsty chapter... hate to be a downer after the fun of the last chapter. The next one should be a little more fun than this one :)**

**This is a Helen and John centric chapter that takes place shortly after Helen learns the truth about the Ripper killings. I'm going to give a warning of abuse and brief mention of the actual Jack the Ripper murders just in case someone would just rather not read this chapter.**

* * *

It had been an accident.

Helen had kept telling herself that as she looked in the mirror, trying to steady her shaking hands. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red from tears of anger and tears of sadness.

John was gone. At least the John she knew. The John she loved. The John who was to be her husband.

But he was no longer the man she had agreed to marry. He was a murderer. He was the one Scotland Yard and James were hunting. He had ripped not only their throats but had butchered some of the poor girls. Images of their mutilated bodies flooded Helen's mind and she suddenly felt sick. She quickly grabbed a large, decorative vase from a small table and upheaved the contents of her stomach into it.

The motion made her feel dizzy and she gripped the table hard to steady herself.

_Concussion. _She thought. How bad, she did not know. She did not want her father to know and she could not tell James for he was already in bad enough shape. John's deception had hurt James almost as much as Helen.

She decided for now she would just monitor herself and the symptoms got worse she would have her father look after her. After all, he did not need to know what had _really_ happened.

Helen walked to her bedroom, pulled out the notes on her most recent abnormal discovery and sat her desk.

She was having a hard time concentrating. Partially because of her throbbing headache, but mostly because she could not stop replaying that evening's earlier events over and over in her mind.

_She was waiting for him. Pacing back and forth, absentmindedly twisting the ring on her left hand._

_There was a flash of light and John Druitt materialized out of thin air, feet from where Helen stood. She gasped and jumped away from him. He was not right. His eyes were not warm. They were cold. They stared at Helen with nothing but hatred._

"_Helen, how are you, my love." He spoke softly but there was still an edge to his voice._

"_John, please. Let me help you." Her voice was stronger than she thought it would be. He took a step toward her and she did not move._

"_I think I'm quite beyond the point of being fixed." He smiled. A cruel smile. "Just like that poor girl I met tonight." He slowly pulled his hands up into view and Helen could not help but flinch when she the blood that covered them._

"_What have you done?" Helen's voice had faltered this time. She was both scared and angry. He took another step toward her and she lifted her arm to strike him in the face. But he caught her hand. There was red glint in his eye as he gripped her wrist tightly. He moved his hand up her arm and caressed it. He did the same with her other arm and it seemed as if his eyes had changed. They were softer. The moment did not last long as his face contorted into a snarl and pushed Helen away from hard, causing her to stumble backwards and fall. With a loud thud she hit her head off a nearby table and she cried out in pain._

_Helen looked up at John, her head throbbing. He seemed to change again, concern written all over his face as he started to walk toward Helen._

"_Helen, I'm so sor-"_

"_No." She cut him off. Her voice was shaking now, tears in her eyes that had nothing to do with the pain in her head._

"_Just go." She half whispered it. Not daring to meet his eyes._

"_Helen, pleas-"_

"_Go! I never want to see you again. Go!" She shouted at him as she pulled the ring off her finger and threw at him as hard as he could. He did not flinch but caught the ring, looking at it for a moment before disappearing in a flash of light._

Helen was snapped from her memory by a sharp knock on her door. She quickly composed herself, straightening the papers on her desk. The door opened and Gregory Magnus walked in.

"Helen, dear, I thought I heard shouting earlier. Is everything alright." He looked concerned. His eyes swept the room, taking in what had changed. He noticed the missing vase and the moved table but what he was most worried about was his daughter. Her hair was slightly disheveled, eyes were still wet with tears, and the ring she had worn on her left hand was now gone. _John_.

"What happened, Helen? Are you hurt?" He had walked to her and tilted her face up, looking into her eyes. Helen looked at her father and felt her strength falter as a tear rolled down her cheek. In a second Gregory had pulled her into his harms and held her tightly as she hugged him, tears streaming down her face. He rested his hand on her head and pulled away.

"Did you do something to your head? There's a lump the size of a goose egg on the back of it. Let me take a look at you."

Helen did not protest as her father fussed over her. It turned out to be a minor concussion. Nothing too serious. Days later she did continue to feel nauseous and occasionally vomit, though that had nothing to do with the concussion...

* * *

**I think the time after she learned the truth about John is one of the only times Helen Magnus was emotionally weak. And I hate to write a weak Helen but it's such a rare thing that only the truly heart breaking things that happened to her bring it out and make it feel somewhat believable. Reviews are welcome. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I'm off work this week so I have some free time :)**


	3. Kisses Make it Better

**A/N:I could not remember if we ever found out how old Helen was when her mother died but for the sake of this chapter she was still alive when Helen was four. Another lighter chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks for reading and for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

Helen laughed gleefully as the cat jumped about trying to catch the string she twirled through the air. The cat was a stray that had turned up at the Magnus house two weeks earlier and despite her parents initial protests Helen persuaded them to let her keep him. At just four years old the young girl had managed to keep both her mother and father wrapped around her little finger.

She dragged the string back and forth on the ground and the cat pounced and chased it every time. She drew the string closer and closer to herself and the cat followed. With a sudden swoop Helen reached down and snatched the cat into her arms.

With a hiss and a growl the cat lashed out with his claws raking them along Helen bare forearm. She quickly dropped him and the cat scurried off to hide from his would captor.

Helen looked down at the long scratches on her arm, tiny beads of blood shimmering at the surface. Her bottom lip began to tremble and she started crying. Her mother was not far and came running at the sound of her daughter's distress.

"Helen, love, what's the matter?" Patricia said as she knelt down and looked into her daughter's tear filled eyes.

"Gregory scratched me." Her mother tried to hide her smirk at the mention of the name Helen had given to the cat. No matter how many names her husband had suggested nothing seemed to fit the cat quite like daddy's name.

"You didn't try to pick him up again, did you?" She gave her daughter a knowing look. Both she and Gregory had told the young girl several times that the cat did not like to be picked up, especially not by his small daughter.

"I'm sorry." Helen looked down. "But he's so soft and I just wanted to hug him a little." She looked back at her mother her wide eyes still brimming with tears.

With a small smile and in one swift movement Patricia Magnus scooped her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly. She stood up and carried Helen from the room.

"Let's go see if daddy has a bandage we can put on those scratches, shall we."

Gregory was hard at work, busy with his latest discovery. He looked up when he heard her footsteps and smiled when he saw his wife with their Helen in her arms. He noticed the tear stains on his daughter's face and the red marks on her arm. He knew the cat had no doubt been provoked, Helen had probably picked him up, and yet he felt angry with the cat for hurting his little girl.

"Now what happened here." He said as he walked to them and looked at Helen's injured arm. "Helen, didn't your mother and I tell you not to pick up that cat?" He looked at her sternly.

"Yes." She replied in a soft voice.

"Let me see then, here we go." He had rummaged around in his desk drawer and brought out a small white bandage which he wrapped carefully around his daughter's arm.

"You're not to pick up that cat again, do you understand?"

"_Gregory_."

"What?" Gregory looked surprised at Helen's use of his first name.

"The kitty's name. It's Gregory. Not _that cat_." Patricia stifled a laugh as Helen crossed her arms looking at her father.

"Very well." Gregory sighed, his daughter was headstrong that was for sure. "You are not to pick up _Gregory_ again. "

"I promise." She said jumping from her mother's arms to her father's. He held her close and kissed her head. He carefully lowered her to the ground. He looked up at his wife and the smirk on her face. He had tried very hard to sway Helen from giving the cat his name but she was incredibly stubborn he could not convince her on any other name. Their daughter was certainly a force to be reckoned with at just four years old. Both smart and capable of great tantrums. He and Patricia often stayed up together wondering what the future had in store for their little girl. Greatness, they knew for sure. His eyes twinkled as his wife extended her hand to Helen. His girls, so beautiful and so strong, he would not trade them for anything.

"Come along, Helen. It's nearly bedtime." Patricia said looking from her husband to her daughter, smiling brightly at her.

Helen took her mother's outstretched hand and they walked from the office leaving Gregory to continue his work.

As Patricia tucked Helen into bed she made sure the bandage still covered the scratches. She knew it was just a harmless scratch but she could not help the pain she felt knowing her daughter was so vulnerable. She worried about the future and whatever troubles her daughter would face and hoped that a small house cat would be the greatest foe she had to deal with.

With a small sigh she carefully bent down and kissed Helen's bandaged arm. It was a mother's wish to always be there for her children, to kiss scratches and wipe away their tears. Patricia would love to have more children but if she did not Helen would be enough. She would be there for her daughter, to protect her from the dangers of the world. She carefully pulled the blankets over Helen's tiny form and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Helen."

"To the moon?"

"To the moon and back."

"I love you too, mummy."

Patricia turned and left the room a smile still on her face.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Sixteen

**Probably my least favorite chapter so far. But any chance to see mother Helen to Henry and Ashley is okay with me. One more chapter to go!**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

She had promised Henry she would bring him out for a bit. Her old friend had be doing a well enough job but apparently they had a bit of a disagreement the last time and Henry needed a break. So Helen decided to give it a go. She was the great Helen Magnus and teaching a sixteen year old boy how to drive was a much simpler task than most she had taken on in her long life.

Helen met Henry in one of the garages and handed him the keys to one her many vehicles. Her old friend was there and he looked at her with smirk on his face.

"Good luck." He said as she climbed into the passenger seat. She made sure to fasten her seat belt and told Henry to do the same.

"Be sure to check your mirrors. Take your time." Henry adjusted the mirrors slightly and started the car placing his hands firmly on the steering wheel. He placed the car in reverse and carefully pulled out of the garage.

They drove around for quite some time, taking back roads, Helen making Henry try different maneuvers. He seemed to be doing fine. She had only had to tell twice something he did wrong and overall he was a very fine driver. Helen would not admit it but she was very tense when they first started but by now she was much more relaxed and confident in the young man.

"You know, Doc, I think I'm getting the hang of this" Henry smiled as he looked over at her and she returned one to him.

"You're doing very fine indeed, Henry. I admit I was a little weary at first but I'm very impressed." They drove for a little while longer and when it started to get dark Helen thought it best to head back to the sanctuary.

They drove along the dark road when a cat walked out in the middle of the road.

"Henry, look out!" Helen cried as Henry swerved hard to miss it, the car instead colliding with a nearby telephone pole. A loud crash sounded and both airbags deployed. Helen heard a sickening crack and felt hot liquid running down her face. Her nose was broken. She looked over to Henry and was relieved to see he seemed to be unharmed.

"Henry, are you okay." Her voice sounded slightly different and Henry quickly looked to her.

"Are you okay? You have blood on you! What happened?!" Henry sounded panicked.

"I'll be fine, the airbag broke my nose." She pushed the airbag down and looked out the window at the street sign. At least they weren't far from home. "We're going to have walk back to the sanctuary. It's only about 3 blocks from here." She opened her door and got out of the car, taking a flashlight and looking the over the damage. She gingerly touched her nose. It was most definitely broken. Henry got out as well and walked over to her.

"Are you sure you're alright." He looked at her face with a grimace and she imagined she was a sight to be seen right now.

"Let's just get home, shall we?" Henry nodded at her as they walked away.

They walked through the gate to be greeted by Biggie as Henry so fondly called him. He looked both concerned and amused when he took in the appearance of the pair of them.

"You alright?" He asked.

Helen nodded and turned to Henry. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up while I get this nose taken care of." He quickly ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Her old friend helped set her nose back in place and cleaned the blood from her face. Already dark circles were forming under both her eyes and she sighed.

"You're going to take Henry out driving from now on. I'm not sure I'd survive another round." He chuckled at her and she smiled back.

"Will you see about getting the car back. Not sure if it's worth being repaired but I can't just leave it there." He grunted at her and set off.

Later that night Helen was working in her office when there a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and Henry walked in. He walked to her desk and sat in the chair opposite her. He would not meet her eyes.

"Henry, what's wrong." He slowly looked up at her and she was startled to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said it quietly and Helen's heart almost broke. He may nearly be an adult but she could still see the young boy she had taken in those years ago. She knew he would blame himself for what happened when really there was not much he could have done to prevent it. She stood up and rounded the desk kneeling beside Henry and taking his hands in hers.

"Listen to me. You did nothing wrong. We're both okay. I've seen far worse than a broken nose. It was just an accident." He sniffed as he wiped his eyes.

"You're still learning. We humans tend to make mistakes when we're still learning. In fact one of the first times I drove an automobile I veered right off the road and into a ditch. James needed 8 stitches because of it." He looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. She could not help but smile at the memory. "So why don't you go down to the kitchen and see if there's any of that chocolate cake left and I'll meet you down there. Okay?" Henry nodded and stood up. Helen stood too and watched as he began to leave the room.

He stopped halfway and ran back to her hugging her tightly. Helen smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. In another second he ran from the room.

Helen sat back at her desk filling out paperwork she was very behind on. When she was done she made her way to the kitchen her nose still throbbing. She heard voices as she approached.

"Ashley! No! Mom said I could have it!"

"Well I already have it so there!"

"Give it to me!"

"Come and get it!"

Helen heard bangs and crashes. She opened the door to find an eleven year old Ashley with chocolate cake all over her hand and the sixteen year old Henry on the floor with the same chocolate cake covering his face. Several dishes lay broken on the floor around them.

"What in heaven's name is going on in here?" She asked. Immediately the pair of them broke into several simultaneous arguments, placing blame on anyone but themselves. Helen could feel a headache coming on but could do nothing more than laugh as her two children continued to argue. There would one day come a time when she would wish for nothing more than her children to fight over something as harmless as chocolate cake.

* * *

**One more chapter to go! I have actually finished it, but am going to try to restrain myself and post in a couple days just to build a little suspense ;)**

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews so far!**


	5. The Worst

**A/N: Last chapter. Another angsty, painful one. And I threw in Nikola just for AConstanceC :)**

**Thank you for reading and for following. I do have a bonus chapter on Helen's revenge but I'll probably wait almost a week before posting just to give people a chance to finish the whole fic. And after this last chapter I'm sure a little humor will be much needed.**

* * *

It hurt more than anything she had ever felt.

She could not help the sobs that came from deep within. She caught ragged, shallow breaths between each one. She did not want to feel anymore. She wanted the pain to stop. She would do anything to make it stop.

Helen did not hear the footsteps approach her, nor did she hear the voice that called out to her. She was completely unfocused, nothing in the world mattered anymore.

"Helen."

The voice was soft and gentle this time. A hand touched her arm and she flinched instinctively.

"It's alright, Helen. It's me."

Slowly she looked to see who was there. A very familiar face was close to hers and he smiled kindly at her. She did not return the smile. She did not think she could ever smile again.

"Come on, Helen, let me help you up." He started to help her up by taking both arms in his. Helen gasped when he touched her injured arm, the long scratches stinging as they bled freely. He apologized and carefully wrapped is arm around her waist, lifting her up.

"Nikola."

Her voice was so soft she was not sure how he could hear her.

"I'm here."

With his arm still supporting her around her waist he began to lead her out of the open space of the Sanctuary main laboratory. She would probably need stitches and rest, lots of rest. He had not seen his oldest friend in such a state before. Any other time she would have been embarrassed to let him see her so weakened. When she let him help her with no comment or protest he knew something had broken inside Helen Magnus.

"S-she's gone."

Her voice faltered and a strangled sob escaped again. She stumbled over her own feet and nearly fell. Nikola stopped a moment to allow her to regain her balance. He felt a pang in his own heart. He had already known what happened when he found Helen. There was only one thing that could make her react in such a way, something he knew she feared more than anything else. Ashley was gone.

Helen stumbled again and before she could fall, Nikola easily picked her up. Again, she did not protest, but rested her on his chest. He had originally planned on bringing her straight to the infirmary but he had known her long enough to know she would want to be left alone, so he moved instead toward her bedroom.

She was so tired. She did not see any reason to continue walking and when she stopped he had lifted her up. His embrace was comforting but it did not dull the aching pain in her body. There no more tears, for she had no tears left to cry. The next thing she felt was the softness of a bed. Not one of the hospital beds of the infirmary but her own, soft, cloudlike bed. She would have to thank him for that later.

She turned away from him without a word.

"Helen, your arm still needs to be bandaged."

She did not answer.

"Helen, please. Just let me-"

"Go away."

It was a weak command, but a command none the less. The bleeding seemed to have stopped but it still needed to be treated or else she risked infection. He did not have the supplies he needed anyway. He would leave her for now but would make sure she was not left alone for long. It made him nervous leaving her by herself. He did not think she would hurt herself further but a childless mother was unpredictable.

"Okay, but I will be back soon. And you're going to let me take care of it." He had tried to make it lighthearted, a forced smile on his face. Again, she did not answer. He sighed deeply and left her alone.

Helen heard the door close and she was alone. More alone than she had ever been. It was what she deserved, she thought. All the atrocities she had committed over the years. All the wrong choices she had made. She should have saved Ashley. There was nothing in the world that was worth more than her only child. At the thought of her name memories flooded Helen's mind and the tears she had not thought were there flowed freely again.

She seemed to at last feel the pain in her arm as it throbbed with the pulse of her heart. She knew one of them would be in soon. They would not let her be. She would welcome an infection that took her life. But they would not let it happen and somewhere deep inside she knew they were right.

The pain in her arm was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Not even losing _her_ John had hurt this bad. At least he had had some part in his own fate. Ashley had not asked for any of this. She would not have been in any danger if she did not have Helen for a mother. If Helen was even worthy of the name mother. It was once the greatest name she had ever heard, but now she was not sure she ever deserved it.

She was not sure how the pain could ever stop. In reality in never would. She would always feel that wound of losing a child. No matter how many years went by she would never go a single day without thinking of her little girl. Of Ashley.

* * *

**Well that's it. Thank you for reading. Not sure what I'll write next but hopefully it won't be too long before I write again.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Revenge

**A/N: So this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had originally planned. I had a bit of trouble deciding what it is Helen would plan as revenge then just decided to have fun with it and make it a little crazy. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the most crazy, hectic, out of control day Will had ever experienced at the Sanctuary. And considering the things he had gone through in the past, this was saying something.

He had no sooner thought of hiding in his room for the day when there was a knock on the door, a second later Kate appeared in his doorway.

"Will we need you, two face guy is sick, puking from both sides. And the system has a virus, Henry's going nuts."

Will sighed. No matter what Magnus might have in store from him he could not neglect his duties to the rest of the team.

"I'll be right there." He got up from the bed and went to his dresser, rummaging for something to wear.

"Oh, and Kate? How's Magnus been today? Does anything seem… uh… _off _with her?"

Kate seemed to look more anxious.

"I haven't seen or heard from her at all today." Just then a loud crash was heard and Kate sprinted from the room. "Gotta go!"

_9 hours later_

Will was looking forward to a shower. Make that three showers. He was covered in thick, green slime that smelled even worse than it looked.

It had taken Henry the entire day to sort out the computer virus, or whatever it was, because it seemed to mutate every time Henry got close to fixing it. Finally, he seemed to have figured something out because everything went back to normal with no sign of any lasting damage.

This had been suspicious to Will. The thought had crossed his mind briefly when he had fallen into Sally the mermaid's tank after she "accidentally" knocked him over with her tail. But she wouldn't do that. Even though her and the mermaid had some special bond, he did not think she would conspire to do something so childish.

Then the idea really sounded plausible when a delivery man showed up with 500 large bags of bird seedinsisting that only a Walley Zormerman could sign for them. He had argued with the man for 20 minutes before finally just giving up and claiming he had been Walley the whole time. She couldn't have arranged something like that. Why would she?

He knew he had to be paranoid when he got called to the infirmary to help with one of the Sanctuary residents coming down with some sort of stomach flu that caused the lizard-like abnormal, Steve to vomit all over him then mysteriously feel better after doing so. This was after he had already dealt with their two faced friend who seemed to have come down with a similar virus. She would not do something like that just to get back at him. Will hadn't caused any harm with his actions. Except, perhaps, to her pride.

He had known that he was pushing his luck with the video. But really that had been Henry. And he didn't think she would go to such lengths to get her revenge. Maybe a little extra paperwork or something, but there was some serious planning that had gone into this day if in fact she was behind it all. And he knew she was.

He had broken one of his only rules. Never, _ever_, underestimate Helen Magnus.

Will chuckled out loud as he made his way back to his room. She was crazy. Actually crazy. She gave her own computer system a virus, now that he thought about it he didn't know how he had missed this particular fact. The whole thing had Tesla written all over it. And the chandelier crashing to the floor because the cord _accidentally _got broken. The power to _just his_ office going out because Biggie hit something while he was dusting. Kate getting called away in the middle of the day while he had to lure a stray nubbin (a single nubbin, for which Will was extremely thankful) back to its habitat.

The entire Sanctuary would do anything for her, if she asked it. Himself included.

He sighed, ready for the day to be over as he opened his bedroom door and walked inside.

He taken just a few steps when he let out a startled scream as he felt himself being hoisted several feet into the air. He struggled as he looked at what trap he had fallen into.

A net.

He was caught in a net. The kind of net trap that you only saw in movies or on TV. He struggled around trying to find a way to escape. He groaned as he slumped against the rope, he was never getting out of this.

Somewhere in a room unknown to most residents and employees of the Sanctuary knew about, Helen Magnus sat watching a computer screen. She smiled at the sight of her protégée caught up in her final trap.

She almost felt bad for him. Almost.

She had not intended her retribution to go as far as it did. She had heard for several days about how scared William and Henry should be for whatever revenge she would undoubtedly be planning. In fact she had not planned much beyond a little extra paper work for the pair of them.

No, it wasn't until she had overheard the two of them talking that she started her plotting.

"_I bet she won't even do anything. It's been days and nothing."_

"_She probably doesn't even know what to do. Paperwork us to death?"_

It was then she had decided that it had been far too long since she had enacted a proper revenge against someone who deserved it. Everyone had been very quick to help her with whatever she needed. The final trap was something she was particularly proud of. She had had to endure so many jokes about her age that she decided to pull out a classic booby trap.

She laughed as she watched Will continue to struggle with the ropes. Despite how entertaining it was, Helen supposed it was time to help her young colleague out. Perhaps he had suffered enough. She had already helped Henry out, or else, Nikola did. He had been a little to eager to help her with the Henry part of her plan.

Will twisted himself around as he heard footsteps approach his bedroom. Footsteps he recognized instantly. He looked toward the door and met the very amused, sparkling, blue eyes of Helen Magnus.

"Magnus!" He tried to sound angry, his voice full of accusation, but he really couldn't. He had to admit the entire day had been pretty epic payback.

She smiled at him and he could not suppress a smile of his own. Though, he was starting to lose feeling in his arm.

"Uh, Magnus, do you think you could-" His sentence was cut off as she sliced the rope holding him up with a swipe of the knife she carried with her. He landed with a thud and groaned.

As he lay in a heap on the floor, entangled with the remnants of the net, he made a mental note to never do anything to incur the wrath of Helen Magnus again.

* * *

**Thank you again for all those who have followed and reviewed this story. It is now complete! If you have a chance any review would be very much appreciated. Even if it's just a "I liked it!".**

**Thank you! :)**


End file.
